786th Air Expeditionary Squadron
|type= |role=Expeditionary operations |size= |command_structure=United States Air Forces Europe |current_commander= |garrison= |battles=European Theater of Operations |decorations= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Patch with unofficial 786th Bombardment Squadron emblemWatkins, pp. 105-106''See'' Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 756 (no official emblem) }} The 786th Bombardment Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 466th Bombardment Group. It was inactivated at Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona on 17 October 1945. History World War II Established in mid-1943 as a B-17 Flying Fortress heavy bomb group; trained under Second Air Force in Idaho. Completed training in early 1944; deploying to European Theater of Operations (ETO) assigned to VIII Bomber Command in England. Engaged in long-range strategic bombardment operations over Occupied Europe and Nazi Germany, March 1944-May 1945 attacking enemy military and industrial targets as part of the United States' air offensive against Nazi Germany. Most personnel demobilized in Europe after the German capitulation in May 1945; a small cadre returned to the United States, being programmed for conversion to being a B-29 Superfortress very heavy bomb squadron and deployment to the Central Pacific to engage in strategic bombardment over Japan. Training ended after Japanese capitulation in August 1945, unit inactivated in October; its training aircraft being assigned to other squadrons or sent to storage. Fighter operations As the United States Air Force expanded its McDonnell F-4 Phantom II fleet in April 1965, it activated the 33d Tactical Fighter Wing at Eglin Air Force Base Florida. Although it was planned that the squadrons of the 33d Wing would be Convair F-102 Delta Dagger squadrons that were inactivating in the Pacific, these squadrons were still winding down their operations, so the 33d was initially formed with the 786th, 787th, 788th and 789th Tactical Fighter Squadrons. The 33d embarked on a program of tactical training with the Phantom. In June 1965, the squadron was inactivated and its planes and personnel were transferred to the 4th Tactical Fighter Squadron, which moved on paper to Eglin from Misawa Air Base, Japan. Expeditionary unit In April 2006, the squadron was converted to provisional status and redesignated the 786th Air Expeditionary Squadron. It was activated in May at Tuzla, Bosnia-Herzegovina, with a detachment at Baumholder, Germany.Research Division, Air Force Historical Research Agency, Air Force Organization Change Status Report, May 2006, Maxwell AFB, AL It was activated again in September in Nigeria.Research Division, Air Force Historical Research Agency, Air Force Organization Change Status Report, September 2006, Maxwell AFB, AL The squadron provided airlift into Darfur for the 55th Battalion of the Rwandan Army for United Nations efforts there in 2007. Its most recent activations have been for operations in Spain and Iceland.Research Division, Air Force Historical Research Agency, Air Force Organization Change Status Report, May 2009, Maxwell AFB, ALResearch Division, Air Force Historical Research Agency, Air Force Organization Change Status Report, June 2009, Maxwell AFB, ALResearch Division, Air Force Historical Research Agency, Air Force Organization Change Status Report, May 2012, Maxwell AFB, AL Lineage * Constituted as the 786th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 19 May 1943 : Activated on 1 August 1943 : Redesignated 786th Bombardment Squadron, Heavy c. 10 August 1944 : Redesignated 786th Bombardment Squadron, Very Heavy on 5 August 1945 : Inactivated on 17 October 1945Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 755 * Redesignated 787th Tactical Fighter Squadron on 9 February 1965 and activated (not organized) : Organized on 1 April 1965''See'' Bailey, Factsheet 33 Fighter Wing : Inactivated on 20 June 1965 * Converted to provisional status and redesignated 786th Air Expeditionary Squadron on 24 April 2006 :: Activated on 1 May 2006 :: Inactivated 2006 :: Activated on 3 September 2006 :: Inactivated on 20 September 2006 :: Activated on 2 April 2007 :: Inactivated on 31 October 2007 :: Activated on 5 May 2009 :: Inactivated on 5 June 2009 :: Activated on 1 May 2012 :: Inactivated unknown Assignments * 466th Bombardment Group, 1 August 1943 – 17 October 1945 * 33d Tactical Fighter Wing, 1 April–20 June 1965 * Attached to Air Command, Europe, 1 May 2006 – 2006 * 458th Air Expeditionary Group, 3–20 September 2006 * Attached to Third Air Force, 2 April–31 Oct 2007 * 458th Air Expeditionary Group, 5 May–5 June 2009 * Attached to Third Air Force, 1 May 2012 – unknown Stations * Alamogordo Army Air Field, New Mexico, 1 August 1943 * Kearns Army Air Base, Utah 31 August 1943 * Alamogordo Army Air Field, New Mexico, 27 November 1943 - 10 February 1944 * RAF Attlebridge (AAF-120),Station number in Anderson. England 8 March 1944 - c. 6 July 1945 * Sioux Falls Army Air Field, South Dakota, 15 July 1945 - 25 July 1945 * Pueblo Army Air Base, Colorado, 25 July 1945 - 15 August 1945 * Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona, 15 August-17 October 1945 * Eglin Air Force Base, Florida, 1 April–20 June 1965 * Tuzla, Bosnia-Herzegovina, 1 May 2006 – 2006 * Kaduna, Nigeria, 3–20 September 2006 * Kigali International Airport, Rwanda, 29 April–31 October 2007 * Moron Air Base, Spain, 5 May–5 June 2009 * Keflavik Naval Air Station, Iceland, 1 May 2012 – unknown Aircraft * Consolidated B-24 Liberator, 1943–1945 * Boeing B-29 Superfortress, 1945 References ; Notes ; Citations Bibliography * * * * * Category:Air expeditionary squadrons of the United States Air Force